Attack of the Griefs
by lionelmessi
Summary: Alex's worst nightmare
1. The new rival

Grief 's vengeance

Chapter 1

The new rival

One afternoon Alex Rider was with the Pleasures in a fancy restaurant tcalled the Lion And The Boy when suddenly a boy with black hair walked up to him and asked " Are you Alex Rider"?. Alex nodded and the boy introduced himself as Napoleon Greif. Alex leapt back in horror and started to back away. Grief gave a terrible smile and suddenly grabbed Alex and punched him on the face. Alex toppled backwards on the table and all the glasses fell on the floor. He got up and kicked Napoleon in the face and he was so angry he broke another glass. As he began to advance he was suddenly knocked out by a unknown fist. Feeling even more angry he tried to fight back with a karate kick but his attacker was too quick for him and flung him like he was rubbish. Then he was battered by Napoleon Grief until he was bleeding. Grief and the other attacker began to drag him outside and put him inside their car. Unable to do anything , Alex could not resist their strong grip .

Meanwhille the Pleasures were getting worried about Alex. They decided to call the police but they were redirected to CIA which wanted the detailed story of how it happened. Once they had finished their story ,the Head of Covert Operations called his seceraty to put a phone call to MI6. They hoped that Alex would be alright. Sabina was worried sick about Alex and said to her parents , "I do hope that my adopted brother will be all right". Slowly they began to make their way back home.

A/N - The next chapter will be published in 2 weeks time


	2. The grieving

A/N –I do not own Alex Rider

This is after J Starbright died

PS More reviews!

bit gory because the foes are only clones so they deserve it

Ch 2 –The grieving

Alex woke up to find himself looking at a crowd of 20 or so boys who were watching him closely. He found himself strapped in a chair with his hands bound together. Napoleon Grief walked up to him and said "I see you have met the other members of the Grief family. Alex replied "You are all ugly cows". This remark earned him a punch to the face. Meanwhile Napoleon was still talking to him by asking him if he wanted to have his revenge on Julius but Alex wasn't listening. Little did they know that he had top secret gadgets which were given to him by Smithers just in case he needed them. These included a jetpack and a lightsaber. Suddenly without warning , he was released from his painful trap and he began to make a vicious attack on his foes. First he took his light sword and plunged into Napoleon Grief's brain without any mercy. This made the Grief army begin to move forward with burning anger. Every step they made , it increased their anger. Alex took out his laser shooter and rammed it into Adolf Grief who yelled out in pain and tried to fight back. Alex activated his rocket boots and with a terrifying scream he sped towards the injured clone with a brutal kick. Adolf stumbled and then Alex did a speedy uppercut on his foe before bringing out Kurst's cane which he had stolen and injecting his victim with a posion dart which blew him up insantly. Alex said "Serves you right because your clone killed Jack and this is my revenge" before slicing open two Grief heafs. He then threw a smoke bomb which allowed him to escape up the stairs.


	3. Gladiator

A/N -I do not own Alex Rider

PS more reviews!

There's a surprise in this chapter

Ch. 3 –Gladiator

What Alex did not know was that the Grief clones had zapped him back into time. So Alex found himself running around in a stadium which was filled with spectators wearing togas. He suddenly realized that he was transported to the Roman era. He saw the stand where the Emperor Hugius Griefus was watching. Alex suddenly turned to see 5 grief clones standing behind him. Then the emperor shouted "Let the fight between my ancestors and Alexius Riderius begin. Alex took out a sword which was made of glass and began to charge at his foes. Henry Grief dodged Alex first attack but he received a fatal stab to this mouth. He recoiled and Alex jumped and did a spinning attack which finished Henry Grief off. Alex took out an ice thrower and started blasting out chunks of ice which were rock solid. One hit Mummar Grief in the chest which knocked him off his feet and sent him flying to the gate where the lions lived. Suddenly a lion leapt out and Alex made him friendly to him only by zapping him with a friend ray. Alex set the lion on the two evil clones and it viciously tore them apart. The crowd was cheering when suddenly it started to leap at Hugius Greifius and clawing him to pieces. Meanwhile Alex zapped himself to another time zone and he began to vanish.

A/N – Where will he end up?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N –I do not own Alex Rider

PS more reviews!

CH 4-World War Grief

Alex stepped out of the vanishing portal to find out that he was in a blood soaked battlefield in the middle of WWII. He turned quickly around to see the gruesome Grief clones running towards him. He got himself in a battle stance and got a huge sword made of spikes. He began to charge ruthlessly towards the clones. He suddenly jumped up and did a lighting stab to Lionel Grief who suddenly fell back looking like he was electrocuted by that last attack Alex switched his sword power to fire and then did a blazing attack which burnt the injured clone into ashes. This made John Grief mad and he began to perform his special attack – the 5 knuckle shuffle jab but Alex dodged it and swiped at him with his light saber which struck John Grief viciously on the head. John stumbled which allowed Alex to finish him off with a blazing sword upper cut which sent his foe crashing to the ground with a bleeding face. Suddenly from out of nowhere Grief the Great attempted to kill Alex with a sword but Alex fought back by slicing Grief's head open. He then killed the last clone who came with his fury attack. Alex pressed a button on his remote and vanished from Germany


	5. a bright future

Chapter 5 -A bright future

A/N I do not own Alex Rider

Alex arrived in what was a future version of London. He was amazed that he recognized his hometown with tall green houses and cars with wings. Suddenly the last Grief clones appeared behind him and began to strike. Alex yelled in pain as a fist connected. He quickly got his lightsaber and chopped James Grief's head off. It bounced off on the shiny pavement. Alex then got out a dart blower and blew his deadly arrows at Diego Grief who collapsed as a arrow shot in his neck. The remaining 2 Griefs began to charge but Alex was too quick for them. He suddenly did a spinning stab which chopped both Griefs in half. Alex then heard a voice like his but more older which said " That was amazing". Alex whipped around to see his older version applauding him. He said " Care to show me around" to him. The older Alex nodded and replied "Follow me". Alex began to follow him and asked "Am I still a spy in the future". His future self shook his head and said " No , I play for Chelsea and my manager is the world famous Lionel Messi". Alex could not believe his eyes as he just saw the future stadium of his favourite football club. The future Alex said " This stadium is called Camp Blue which reminds our manager of his old stadium when he played for Barcelona". "I show you your future house , wife and car" he went on. He took out 2 jetpacks and handed one to his younger self. They were beginning to fly towards the Rider household. Alex saw the house was painted blue and white and it was the same as the other buildings. He then saw his future car , a red Ferrari with blue wings. Suddenly a woman stepped out with 2 kids and Alex recongized her as Sabina Pleasure He landed next to herand she said to his older self " You bought your own younger self". Alex was told by the couple that they had married and named their kids after famous people such as Lionel Messi. They introduced their kids who were called Lionel Messi Rider , John Cena Rider and Elizabeth Rider. Alex was impressed and suddenly realized he needed to go. He said goodbye to his future and teleported back to his time.

The next day , Alex was with his adopted parents and was telling them about him travelling in time. He had told MI6 and Mrs Jones said " We are sorry that you were dragged into this again and we will try not to change your future".

The End

A/N

I am thinking of a crossover for my next story between AR and Batman so stay tuned


End file.
